


All About Women

by Misanagi



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiko brings a woman to the cabin, and Kenshin is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginalin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginalin).



> Thanks to Anne for the Beta

Kenshin looked at the woman from head to toe. Her kimono was a bright red and her long black hair was loose, flowing with the wind. She was laughing, hiding her lips behind a fan, and batting her eyelashes.

Hiko pushed another cup of sake in front of her and she accepted it with a nod. Kenshin couldn't hear what they were saying. While they were sitting in the shadows drinking, Kenshin was stuck under the sun, doing a hundred repetitions of the move his master had just taught him. The whole situation made Kenshin dislike the woman very much.

There was nothing new about that scenario; Hiko brought women back to the cabin all the time. They were all pretty, all young, and all laughing discreetly behind their fans. Kenshin tried to understand what his master saw in them, but he really couldn't. Yes, they were pretty but they seem so plain. Kenshin decided that it must be an age thing, and that maybe he was too young to comprehend.

"Kenshin!"

With a sigh, Kenshin stopped his exercises and walked closer to his master, standing respectfully in attention before him.

"Go to the clearing on the woods and practice there. Don't return until nightfall." Hiko had his hand on top of the woman's knee, and his fingers were moving slightly.

Kenshin didn't like the idea at all, and he made that clear by glaring at his master. He would have said something but Hiko could be very vindictive when he wanted to, and Kenshin didn't feel like spending the night carrying buckets of water to the river and back. Without even bothering to nod, Kenshin turned around and headed for the woods.

Disobeying his master was something Kenshin had done just a few times and he had regretted it for the weeks it took his muscles to forgive him. However, Kenshin had an adventurous spirit and decided that spying on his master and the woman was worth the risk.

After waiting for a while in the woods to make sure that Hiko thought he was gone, Kenshin walked back to the cabin, silently. The sun was coming down but there was still enough light illuminating the mountain, which meant that Kenshin would have to be very careful or he would be seen.

Hiko and the woman had gotten inside the cabin. Not daring to peek through the small window, Kenshin decided to stand still, press his back to the cabin's wood, and listen.

"You are the best, Hiko-sama," said the feminine voice, sounding a little out of breath.

"Of course, I'm a genius," replied Hiko, in his smug tone.

"Oh yes!" screamed the woman.

Kenshin was about to look inside to find out just why was the woman screaming, when the conversation continued.

"Pretty ladies bring out the best in me," said Hiko.

The woman giggled. "Does that mean that you bring a lot of pretty women here?"

"Yes," he said, and the woman moaned.

"What about the boy?" she asked between gasps. "He doesn't mind?"

Hiko snorted. "No, he doesn't." he replied. "Right, Kenshin?"

Kenshin felt his heart stop. After a deep breath it started to beat again, very fast. He thought about running, he thought about staying still and pretending he wasn't there, but none of that would have worked. He was caught, and he knew it.

Using every bit of courage he had, Kenshin closed his eyes and replied. "No, master, I don't"

The woman gasped and Hiko laughed. A few moments later the woman stormed out of the cabin. Her kimono was sliding down one shoulder and her hair was tangled. She gave Kenshin a disgusted look before rushing down the hill. Hiko was still laughing.

"Come inside," Hiko ordered.

Kenshin walked inside, slowly. He knew that he would probably be forced to do more exercises as punishment for eavesdropping, and his muscles were already feeling tired.

Hiko had an amused look on his face. "No, I'm not going to punish you," he said. "Oh no, this is going to be a lot worse."

And it was.

Many years later, Kenshin still shuddered at the thought of what had happened that night, when Hiko had shamelessly told him all about women and sex. A month of carrying water buckets all day would have been better.


End file.
